FFXIII: The Visitations
by Lemon MilkTea
Summary: The Fallen God's punishment to those who defy their fate. She shall be visited by those who still walk pulse. Never shall she rest. In her suffering will she find salvation. The mark strikes twice.
1. Chapter 1

**FFXIII: The Visitation**

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is not for profit. Final Fantasy 13 and any references to the intellectual property belong to Square Enix and the development groups that created the wonderful game.

_A/N: This is a small teaser to build up the context of the story. Most of the story will be told in third person, with the occasional exceptions. WARNING: fan fiction is of course fan made, some liberties have been taken to character personalities. Please try to accept some of Lightning's few quirks. After all, Claire is only human/L'Cie/Bad ass chick. _

Epilogue: Waiting for them

It has been 2 years since the collapse of the government and the tragic event that dislocated the citizens of Cocoon from their birthplace. What remains of Cocoon stands as a silent memorial to the Sanctum Fal'Cie which harbored the people for its life time. The remnants of the Guardian Corp and PSYCOM formed a new governmental regime, they named the new front as "Etherius: The city that fell from the sky". The terrified masses believe the L'Cie that "terrorized" Cocoon snatched the city and turned it into crystal when they fulfilled their focus.

Trust the police state to feed the public that load of Flan. On the bright side, the rest of the team seemed to have adapted to their new life. Snow and Sarah opened a school further out of the settlement. The two got married a week after Sarah recovered from her prolonged stasis. I hope by the goddess that their children get Sarah's personality. I could barely stand one Snow... an army of mini-Snowballs would drive me insane. I suppose I could always kidnap a few and brain wash them into mini-Lightning bolts. Ah~ sense of humor, what has the world come to. From what I read from the letters Sazh is doing well, the orphanage he set up is running at full capacity. Sazh keeps doting on Hope; I hope Dajh doesn't get jealous of him. The greatest tragedy from the collapse is the lives lost because of that megalomaniac Balthazar. Just thinking about it leaves my mouth bitter. Almost as bitter when I think of Hope... out of all of us, he was the least deserving of his fate. When the collapse occurred Hope's father was trapped in a facility run by PSYCOM where the coup happened. An Adamentortious tore the building from its foundations. Hope's father didn't make it out of the wreckage alive.

Out of the six of us, two were missing and declared killed in action. Fang and Vanille... the two who started this mess and the same two who sacrificed their freedom to give us ours. Everyone gave up on the two, moved on with their lives, made something of it.

As for me, in these two years I've been waiting, the rest of the team may be satisfied with the conclusion but even after all these months I couldn't keep them out of my thoughts. Perhaps because deep inside I felt it should have been me that took their place... I didn't make the right decisions, I could have lead better, It wasn't right that the two that deserved freedom were the ones deprived of it. Sarah keeps telling me to let go, I want to, but the same old train of thoughts keep running through the same damn tracks in my mind. Maybe, just maybe, I will move on, but before that happens, I want to try one last time, if nothing comes of it, so be it. Though as I look back on it, the old Pulsian saying "Damned if I do, damned if I don't" seems rather fitting...

…_After all…unlike lightning…the brand of the L'Cie does strike twice…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The last visit**

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is not for profit. Final Fantasy 13 and any references to the intellectual property belong to Square Enix and the development groups that created the wonderful game.

_A/N: Please enjoy the following works, if you have any constructive criticism or wish to fuel my ego, feel free to leave a comment. On that note, I don't want to be feeding any trolls so please leave the hate at the front door when u step into my fan fiction world._

Lightning tossed away the cleaning cloth and sheathed her razor carbine. Her resolve was firm, this time she was going to save them. 'You're not the only one with a hero complex Snow' chuckling to herself as she closed the door to her apartment. The night air flowed around her in a chilling embrace. Shivering slightly Lightning longed for the days when magic flowed through her. Unfortunately, when the L'Cie brand was lifted from her, its gift of magic went with it. Making do with the cloak wrapped around her she walked with a more hurried pace to Sarah's house.

There at her door steps she could feel the warm glow pulsing from Sarah's door. The person who greeted her was not who she expected nor wanted to see, "Hey there beautiful" Lebreau greeted her cheekily. "I don't have time for you" Lightning retorted. Trying to slip past Lebreau proved to be difficult as the girl refused to budge from the door frame. Irritated she unsheathed her razor carbine. "You can get out of my way or I can step over your pieces." having had her fun of agitating Lightning, Lebreau side stepped with the blade millimeters away from her neck. "you know I like it when you talk dirty, gets me all hot and bothered inside, but I'd rather enjoy it without the threat of death on the side." tip toeing away from the irritated soldier.

Lightning sheathed her blade and searched the house for Sarah. Who she found by the fire place nestled in the arms of Snow. "Hey baby sis, just came by to let you know I'm going to be out on the frontier for a few months, the corp. is reassigning me there as a peace keeper." Lightning was a damn good liar when it counted but Snow seemed to detect the wavering in her voice as she shoveled them her excuse. Sarah didn't seem to be as perceptive and took it at face value. "Be careful Claire, I wish you would resign sometimes, I don't want to be selfish but I hate seeing you risk your life everyday" Sarah paused and looked at her husband," you know Claire, I want to have children some day and I want their aunty to be there for them. I just want you to keep that in mind when they ask you to extend your tour again." If there was one thing Lightning was vulnerable to, it would be Sarah; guilt tripping, kind, and innocent little Sarah. Resisting a slight wince as she told another white lie "It's going to be my last tour, I promise" mentally she berated herself for shoveling the bullshit coming from her mouth. Chances were that if she got unlucky tonight it would be her last tour.

After embracing her little sister perhaps for the last time, she turned to leave. As she was walking to the door Snow followed her. "You don't have to show me the way out". Snow tapped his knuckle on her head "I could swore I smelled bullshit back there." brushing him away she curtly replied "You should stop wearing your boots around the house than, you're tracking it everywhere"

"Coming from you that's pretty funny Light, real cute, now drop the act. Where are you really going?"

Lightning paused in her step. "Don't make this a bad memory, for your sake and mine". Snow's facial expression grew grim "if you're spoiling for a fight, you should know I bring a grenade to a knife fight". Sighing in defeat she relented, "I don't suppose I can barrow a few on my way out?"

"I'll do more than that if you'll tell me what the hell you're planning to do with them."

She looked away from him for a moment. "You don't need to get involved. If you try to stop me we both know how that's going to turn out"

"Now you've got me worried Claire, It usually doesn't take this long for the death threats to start rolling my way".

"Laugh it up buddy, might be your last chuckle at the rate you're going" she turned to leave again. Lightning couldn't bring herself to ask for help, this was going to be her mission. She didn't need to risk losing her little sister's last piece of happiness over her own goals.

Snow cut her pace short with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Wait, if you're really that eager to sink knee deep in crazy shit again, at least take these with you" he handed her a bandolier of grenades with his free hand. "I don't care what kind of half cocked plan you got up in that hard shell you call a head. You just better come back in one piece to be Snow Junior's Godmother"

Taking the offered munitions she smirked at his last comment. "Snow Jr.? That is a terrible name." and with that, she left the couple's house heavy with resolve and explosives.

Snow watched her fading silluette from his door step. Tapping his com-link he spoke into it "Lebreau, shadow her but keep your distance. Assist only if it looks like she's in over her head."

"Orders received commander, signing out" Lebreau continued her favorite hobby, stalking Lightning. 'I love my job' she thought with relish as the sniper slinked off in the dark after Lightning.


End file.
